fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 48
right Hoofdstuk 48 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. '' Naito keek lichtjes glimlachend toe hoe de feestgangers plezier maakten en dronken. Hij had zijn best gedaan om Sutero te ontlopen en dit was prima gelukt. Zijn broer had nog geen glimp van hem opgevangen. Nu zat hij buiten, dichtbij het grote raam waardoor hij de balzaal kon zien. Naast hem op het met goud versierde bankje zat Cecilia, haar vingers rustten tegen zijn hand, die hij voorzichtig vastnam. Ze had erg koele handen, maar dat vond hij niet erg. Cecilia's hoofd belande op zijn schouder en hij streek zachtjes wat lokken haar weg uit haar ogen. De voordeuren gingen open en Cheryl beende met grote stappen het gazon op, Mica achter zich aan sleurend voor ze een eindje verder bleef staan en zich met een ruk omdraaide. 'Idioot! Hoe kon je met een van Adriels belangrijkste missieuitvoerders spelen?!' 'Ik zei al dat ik niet met haar speelde!' snauwde Mica tegen zijn zus. Naito vroeg waarover het ging en besloot om zich niet te laten horen zodat hij ze af kon luisteren. In stilte drukte hij Cecilia tegen zich aan. 'Je kunt niet andermans harten gaan breken net voor we aan een missie beginnen, stommerd! En ja, ik begrijp het wel als je heen relatie wilt, maar ga dan niet flirten met haar!' riep Cheryl terwijl haar glanzende zwarte lokken over haar schouders gleden bij een woeste beweging van haar hoofd. 'Ik wist niet dat ze serieus wou doen!' wierp Mica koppig tegen. 'Wat verwachtte je dan?! Er is nooit een honderd procent kans dat ze het zelf niet serieus wou doen!' Cheryl gaf hem een harde duw tegen zijn borst en hij stommelde naar achteren.'Ik ben de jongste van ons twee! Ik zou jou de les niet moeten spellen!' Nog steeds wist Naito niet over wie het ging. Ook Cecilia keek hem vragend aan. Iemand die met Mica omging, vast en zeker. Een meisje, want Mica was hetero. Iemand die hij niet serieus zou nemen. 'Adamaris.' zei Cecilia dan, net op het moment dat Naito het dacht. Ze keken elkaar een poosje aan.'Ik ga haar troosten,' zei Cecilia dan.'Ik ga naar Cheryl toe, kom je mee?' Naito knikte; hij zou Adamaris niet troosten, al wou hij wel weten hoe het met haar ging. Ze was het vast niet gewend om afgewezen te worden. Hij nam Cecilia bij de hand en samen liepen ze naar Cheryl toe, die razend keek hoe Mica terugbeende naar het kasteel. 'Sorry, we hebben jullie gehoord,' bekende Naito toen ze Cheryl bereikten.'Over wat hadden jullie het?' Cheryl keek hem eventjes aan met vlammende smaragdgroene ogen, scherp als die van een wolf. Voor het eerst was hij een beetje bang van haar. 'Mica en Adamaris zaten gezellig te flirten, ze kustte hem, zoals jij wel had gezien,' begon Cheryl, en Naito knikte.'Toen ze een echte relatie met hem wou beginnen, wat sowieso erg dapper was omdat zij alle eerste stappen zette, zei mijn broertjelief dat hij nog niet klaar was.' 'Hij moest niet flirten met haar in de eerste plaats als hij nog niet klaar was,' zei Cecilia, direct slechtgehumeurd.'Naito en ik flirtten allebei als teken dat we klaarstonden voor een relatie.' 'Ja oké, bespaar ze de details maar,' zei Naito tegen zijn vriendin. Cecilia rolde met haar ogen.'Kom, we gaan Adamaris zoeken.' 'Ik hoorde van Adriel dat ze in het buitenverblijf is, kamer 4,' melde Cheryl. Naito liep achter de twee meisjes aan. Cheryl's vloeiende zwarte haar lag over haar schouder gedrapeerd terwijl ze eraan frutselde. Ze droeg een nauwsluitende grijze jurk die haar vormen benadrukte. Hij had lange mouwen die tot aan haar vingers reikten en kwam tot halfweg haar bovenbenen. Ook had hij een blote rug, waardoor Naito de ruggenwervels van het heksenmeisje zag opbollen terwijl ze wandelde. Lange donkere littekens sierden de bleke huid en hij slikte even, niet durvend zich af te vragen waar ze vandaan kwamen. Het leken op klauwsporen en hij zag zelfs een messteek van toen ze ontvoerd waren. Cecilia's blonde lokken tuimelden over haar rug; ze waren half opgestoken en lichtjes gekruld. Het zag er vreemd uit voor Naito omdat hij gewend was aan haar stijle haar of haar vlechten. Een zilveren speld schitterde temidden van de krullen en haar lange, halfdoorzichtige blauwe jurk liet maar een vage schim van haar lichaam door. Naito liep gauw naast haar en nam haar koele hand vast. Cheryl opende de deur van het buitenverblijfje met haar sleutel en liep naarbinnen. 'Ho!' Iedereen verstarde toen ze Akira in de woonruimte zagen staan. De Ala had alleen maar een legging en een wit katoenen shirt aan, maar Naito zag dezelfde lichaamsvormen die hij daarjuist bij Cheryl en Cecilia had waargenomen. Brede heupen, slanke benen, ronde borsten en lenige gewrichten. Het verband dat Akira meestal rond de borst droeg lag losjes in zijn kleine handen met fijne vingers en Naito wist direct waarom. 'Je bent een meisje!' riep hij luid. Akira sloeg haar handen voor haar lichaam. 'Helemaal niet!' riep ze boos. Nu Naito haar door had zag hij het direct en hij wist niet hoe hij er voorheen niet op had kunnen letten. Akira had een fijngevormd gezicht, kleine maar volle lippen, scherpe jukbeenderen, lange wimpers, grote ogen, een kleine neus... ze had een erg meisjesachtig gezicht op zich. Het verbaasde hem niet dat de meesten fluisterden dat Akira veel minder mannelijk was dan haar broer. Ze was niet eens een man! Ze had zich vermomd. Naito wist niet waarom, misschien om zich te beschermen in het Hemelrijk, om te voorkomen dat men haar zou gebruiken om meerdere Ala te maken, maar ze had het verdergezet. Naito wist dit door haar korte haar, mannelijke gedrag en houding en het verband dat ze gebruikte om haar borsten plat te drukken. De luchtige, ruime kleding, soms zelfs te groot, de kleding van haar broer. Het overbeschermende gedrag van Acair, de belofte die Adriel aan hem moest maken. Adriel, die wist dat Akira een meisje was. Maar nu Akira alleen was, zich niet moest gedragen als een man, zag ze er zo klein en fijngebouwd uit als elk meisje dat Naito kende. Mooi, zelfs. 'Vertel het gewoon aan niemand!' zei Akira met een smekende stem terwijl ze haar grote fleece kamerjas om haar lichaam snoerde en haar armen kruiste. 'Ja, ja, al goed, we zouden niet eens willen,' zei Cecilia snibbig.'Ik voel me gewoon belazerd.' Akira verontschuldigde zich niet en stampte in plaats daarvan terug naar haar kamer. Terwijl Naito nog bekwam van de nieuwe ontdekking verstarde Cheryl en ging haar hand automatisch naar haar rug, waar zich normaal een of ander wapen bevond. Ze vouwde haar handen samen en maakte een vlam groen vuur. 'Cheryl?' vroeg Cecilia aarzelend terwijl ze haar voorbeeld volgde.'Wat is er?' 'Magie,' zei Cheryl,'En niet zo'n zwakke ook.' 'Welke magie?' vroeg Naito terwijl hij zijn Heksenmagie probeerde op te roepen. Zou het lukken als hij zich wijsmaakte dat hij alleen zichzelf wou beschermen? '... ik heb geen idee,' bracht Cheryl uit.'Ik denk dat het Transformatiemagie is. Het is veel te zwak om waar te nemen, maar het is er.' Er viel een korte stilte voor de drie naar boven draafden, hun schoenen luid stommelend over de houten vloer. 'Nu is het veel sterker,' merkte Cecilia op. 'Volbloed ras. Levende pop waarschijnlijk, want alle volbloed demonen zijn verbannen,' constateerde Cheryl.'Tenzij er een zeldzaam geval is van een mens, wolkenweefster, heks, noem maar op.' 'Het komt niet uit Adamaris kamer dus zij kan het niet zijn,' zei Cecilia terwijl ze voorbij kamer nummer 4 liep.'Het komt vanaf het dak.' Naito volgde het heksenmeisje de ladder op die naar het dak van het buitenverblijf leed, maar eenmaal daar aangekomen vonden ze niets. 'Het is weg,' zei Cheryl met een diepe frons tussen haar wenkbrauwen. 'Laten we teruggaan naar Adamaris' kamer,' zei Cecilia ten slotte, waarna ze terug het huis inging via de ladder. Naito volgde haar voorbeeld en Cheryl kwam al gauw achter hem aan. De drie liepen naar kamer 4 toe en Cecilia klopte eventjes op de deur. Die ging al gauw open. Adamaris kwam in de opening staan, gekleed in de vechtskleding die Kico ook vaak droeg en die blijkbaar standaard in deze kamers lag. Haar haar was in een staartje gebonden en ze keek hen vragend aan, een tikkeltje arrogantie in haar blik, alsof ze haar hadden gestoord. 'Gaat 'ie?' vroeg Cecilia, nu verward door Adamaris' onverwachte gedrag. 'Ja, hoezo?' vroeg Adamaris met een frons. 'Mica heeft je toch afgewezen??' kwam Cheryl ertussen. Adamaris haalde haar schouders op en sloeg de deur weer dicht. Naito keek de meisjes verward aan, maar ze keken al net zo verbaast terug. 'Dat was niet Adamaris.' 'Nu je het zegt, dat denk ik ook,' reageerde Cheryl. Cecilia knikte in stilte. 'Herinneren jullie je de Transformatiemagie van daarnet?' begon Naito. Cecilia knikte.'Zou het een magiegebruiker geweest zijn?' 'Ja, ik denk het wel, halfdemon waarschijnlijk, dat is het enige ras dat Transformatiemagie gebruikt en het zo gemakkelijk kan uitvoeren als hier is gebeurt.' 'Hoe kun je ze uit hun schild lokken?' vroeg Naito dan. 'Er is een soort van trucje voor,' zei Cecilia dan.'Je moet een soort van klopritueel doen, op de deur.' 'Jep, zo,' kirde Cheryl en ze begon ritmisch te kloppen op het hout met een paar korte pauzes. 'Wow, je kent het?' vroeg Cecilia verrast. 'Uh-huh, ik moest het ooit leren,' zei Cheryl. De deur ging weer open en ditmaal stond er een meisje dat Naito niet kende. Ze had bleek, asblond haar dat bijna zilver glansde en een lichte taankleurige huid waartegen haar zilveren ogen scherp afstaken. Naast haar stond Adamaris; afgetobd maar stevig op haar benen. Achter hen beiden stond een jongen die een kop of twee groter was dan ze allebei, met gouden haren en hemelsblauwe ogen. 'Wie zijn jullie en wat doen jullie hier?' vroeg Cheryl scherp met een bol groen vuur in haar hand geklemd. 'Dit zijn Babette en Allius,' zei Adamaris.'Ze kwamen zomaar mijn kamer binnenvallen en zeiden dat ze Adriel wilden zien.' Babette knikte kort en Allius stak zijn hand uit. Naito schudde hem aarzelend. 'Waarom stond er dan een valse Adamaris in de deuropening?' vroeg Cecilia achterdochtig. 'Ze wisten niet wie er aanklopte,' zei Adamaris simpelweg. Naito wou ook Babette's hand schudden, maar het meisje staarde hem zo dreigend aan dat hij die poging gauw liet vallen. Ze zei geen woord tijdens de hele wandeling terug naar Huize Smaragd. Naito wierp haar schichtige blikken toe. Was zij de Transformatiemagiegebruiker? In tegenstelling tot Allius was ze stil, intimiderend en slechtgehumeurd. 'We brengen jullie nu naar Adriel,' zei Cheryl tegen de twee. Adamaris was met ze meegekomen, maar alleen nadat Cecilia haar beloofde te zorgen dat Mica nog geen glimp van haar opving. Naito wist wel hoe ze zich voelde. Rachelle had hem jarenlang afgewezen, hoewel niet direct, maar door constant met andere jongens uit te gaan. Ze had een knipperlichtrelatie gehad met Jean-Pierre, Naito's beste vriend, en dat gaf hem steeds maar hoop alvorens die uit zijn handen werd gerukt. Het was afschuwelijk geweest. Zowel Babette als Allius droegen allebei lange zwarte kapmantels met daaronder zwarte kleren die niets weggaven van spieren of opborrelende magie tussen hun vingers. Het gaf hem een akelig gevoel. Ook Cheryl was niet helemaal op haar gemak. 'Waarom moeten jullie Adriel zien?' vroeg Naito ze voorzichtig. 'We willen ons aansluiten bij de groep die tegen het Hemelrijk is,' zei Allius.'Er kwamen ooit een stel Engelen mijn stad binnen om een paar ondergedoken Wolkenweefsters mee te sleuren. We hebben ze nooit meer teruggezien. Ze waren nog maar kleuters.' 'Jouw stad?' vroeg Cecilia met een vreemde blik. 'Babette en ik zijn de Dromenvangers van de grote stad dichtbij Umbros,' legde Allius uit. 'Ik ben ook dichtbij Umbros geboren,' zei Naito,'In het dorp met de Academie van de Astronomie. Wat zijn Dromenvangers?' Cheryl haalde diep adem terwijl ze wapperde met haar handen.'Dromenvangers? Jullie zijn Dromenvangers?!' Naito snapte niet echt wat er zo speciaal was aan de term of positie, maar hij wou het vast en zeker weten. Allius en Babette zagen er sterk en opvallend uit, ze moesten er wel een reden voor hebben. 'Dromenvangers zijn de geheime beschermers, bewakers en leiders van een stad. Soms maken ze hun aanwezigheid bekend, soms niet. Wij Dromenvangers van de stad in Umbros hebben een geheime identiteit,' legde Allius uit.'Onze voorgangers hadden dit niet en die werden massaal uitgemoord. Nouja, ook al waren ze met drie,' grinnikte hij. 'Wie van jullie heeft de Transformatiemagie?' vroeg Cheryl dan. 'Ik,' zei Allius tot Naito's grote verrassing.'Babette heeft Demonenmagie, hopelijk zal ze die nog niet nodig hebben de komende maanden.' Er viel een diepe stilte terwijl iedereens blikken afdwaalden naar de kleine vrouw met de zilveren ogen die hen aanstaarden als die van een wolf. Naito merkte op hoe Allius een beschermende hand naar haar uitstak, maar die sloeg ze weg en ze keek hem kwaad aan. Naito wist het niet zeker, maar hij dacht dat hij haar iets kon horen murmelen zoals 'We hebben het er hier al over gehad.' terwijl ze een hand op haar buik legde. 'Hoe oud zijn jullie?' vroeg Cecilia nieuwsgierig. '19,' zei Allius kort. Ze wilden net op de voordeuren kloppen toen die openvlogen en Adriel naar buiten kwam stappen, een vurige achterdocht in haar ogen en een felle rode vlam in haar handen. Toen haar ogen Babette zagen doofde die direct en terwijl ze naar het meisje toestapte boog die diep voor haar, zo diep dat ze bijna hurkte. 'Ik heb al gezegd dat dat niet nodig is, Babette,' zei Adriel terwijl ze de jongvolwassene met een hand omhoogtrok.'Je moeder had me allang terugbetaald, er is geen reden voor respect.' Babette knikte en stapte terug naar achteren terwijl Allius hun situatie aan Adriel liet weten. Die leek redelijk blij met het nieuws dat er nieuwe leden bij haar "anti-Hemelrijk genootschap" kwamen. Naito negeerde Babette's brandende maar tegelijkertijd ijzige blik, bang dat ze iets over hem wist wat hij geheim wou houden. Hoofdstuk 47 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 49 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk uit Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) ''Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken